


The Invention of the Camera

by orphan_account



Series: Hogwartsverse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks Muggles might have an edge on wizards invention-wise. Cas disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invention of the Camera

Dean Winchester was a half blood. His mother came from a long line of Wizarding families called the Campbelles, while his father was a Muggle. His mother had mostly given up doing magic; except for a few handy spells, she hardly ever used her wand. Dean had spent the first years of his life in Muggle school, before receiving his letter to Hogwarts.

Cas, in contrast, came from a long line of purebloods and had never even ventured into the Muggle world.

This caused a certain amount of confusion between the two of them.

“I’m just saying, _quills_?” Dean said as Cas examined one of his pens closely. “They’re such a pain. You keep having to dip them in ink. You don’t have to with pens.”

Cas frowned as he examined it. “Exposed to certain magic, this ... what is it?” “Pen.” “This pen would be destroyed.”

“Then put a spell on it,” said Dean, rolling his eyes. “It’s better then fucking quills.”

“I prefer quills,” said Cas, handing the pen back to Dean. “I believe I write better using them.”

“Please. You just like them because they’re all wizard-y and cool.”

“Wizard-y?” Cas tilted his head to the side, puzzled.

“Yeah. They look all prim and proper and you’d get laughed at if you used Muggle stuff, even if it’s way more practical. Just admit it.”

Cas shook his head, frowning at the pen.

“Fine. Whatever.” Dean went back to his homework, shaking his head.

One day Cas was looking through Dean’s bag for his Care of Magical Creatures book and pulled out a strange photograph. It was Dean’s family. Dean was younger and more freckley and had Sam in his lap. His mother had her arms around both her sons, and his father had his hand on his mother’s shoulder. But the alarming thing about the picture was that no one was moving. Cas had heard, of course, that Muggle photos don’t move. Still, it was strange, and he stared at it for awhile.

Dean found him fifteen minutes later prodding the people and shaking the picture, trying to get them to move. He laughed so hard he couldn’t breathe. Cas wondered if he should be annoyed by the reaction, but he liked the way Dean looked when he was laughing.

“Dude,” said Dean when he stopped for breathe. “That’s freaking adorable.”

“It’s so abnormal,” said Cas, staring at the picture. “None of them move? Really?”

“Well, there are GIFs on the internet,” said Dean, and was rewarded by another bewildered look. He sighed and sat down. “No, Cas, none of them move.” He chuckled. “You should have seen me when my mom showed me my first wizard photo. I nearly shit myself.”

Cas flicked the photo one more time, sighed, and put it down. “They look dead,” he said.

“Wow, you’re a real ray of sunshine.”

“It’s true. Their eyes all glazed over, their faces frozen ...” Cas trailed off.

“Does it creep you out?”

“Yes, a little bit. Photographs are supposed to capture life. Movement and color. It just seems wrong,” said Cas.

Dean frowned at him and said nothing.

The next week, he presented Cas with a camera.

“It’s not my birthday. Or Christmas,” said Cas when he gave him the present.

“I know, stupid. It’s just cause I like you. Take it or leave it,” said Dean. When Cas looked at him questioningly, he said, “I figured, since you like pictures and ‘capturing life’ and all, you might like it.”

Cas smiled and pointed the camera at Dean.

“Hey, hey, hey. At least get my good side.” Dean moved his hands up to cover the picture, but Cas had already taken it. He admired the photograph -- Dean looking at him, his hand moving up to plunge the picture into blackness before it started over again.

From that point on, Cas’s favorite hobby was to take pictures of Dean. This became a challenge to catch Dean unaware. He soon had quite a collection of photos.

“I wouldn’t have got you the fucking thing if I knew this was what you were going to do with it,” Dean complained.

Soon, he stopped camera dodging. Instead, when Cas pointed the camera at him, he’d make a goofy face, or an obscene gesture. Sometimes, he would grab Cas and yank him close and take a picture of the both of them, faces smushed together. Sometimes he took pictures kissing Cas.

For his birthday, Dean got him a photo album. Cas loved leafing through it, looking at all the pictures of Dean. Capturing life. Nothing, he thought, would ever truly be able to capture Dean. But this came close.

Cas would insist that the camera proved that wizard inventions were better than Muggles. Still, Dean would catch him writing with a pen and say that that proved Muggles were more innovative.

So, a stalemate. Neither of them minded one bit.


End file.
